The Gundam Wing Boys' Adventure Through TVLand
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: *shrug* This actually isn't my story...it's my cousin's....she was hoping that I could put it up on my section as a favor....I don't really know what it's about, but she says that it's really funny. Please R&R and visit her section: lil'WARLOCKgurl. Tha


****The Gundam Wing Boys Adventure Through TVLand

  
  


By: lil'WARLOCKgurl

  
  


lil'WARLOCKgurl's Comment: Well! Here it is! My very first fan fic!! As some of you may know, I'm a new author at ff.net!! I was prompted to join by my fav cousin, Neko-chan (aka Bry). If you've read my bio, you would know that I'm WAAAAAAYYYY too shy to actually self-insert into my fics. Soooo.....I do the next best thing! I insert my cousin and her friend in almost all of my stories!!! *laughs manically* Anyways, I hope ya like it, and if anyone sees Neko-chan and Mirai Chibi Amy-chan, warn me! 'Cause when they find out, I'm dead!!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. So don't sue. And if you do, you'll regret it! (My daddy's a lawyer, my best friend's daddy is a lawyer, and I'll send Heero and Trunks after you! *grin*)

  
  
  
  


It was summer vacation, and the Gundam pilots hadn't had a mission in months.

One day, out of pure boredom, they decided to watch TV--except for Quatre. He was cleaning out the Winner family mansion's attic.

After an episode of Dragon Ball Z, Duo sighed and said, "I wish we could go into different episodes and series on TV."

Then Trowa said, "It would be cool. I wish we had a machine that would let us go to the different shows, like you said, Duo."

"It would be interesting," Heero said. "I wish that we could actually _become _the

characters..."

At that moment, when the three boys were uttering their wishes, Quatre walked in, holding up an old lamp (and no, I don't mean a light lamp; I mean an oil lamp-like the one in Aladdin). "Hey guys!" he started, "look at what I found!"

And he rubbed it with a cloth, trying to polish it.

Then, suddenly, smoke started pouring from it! And then.....a genie (who looked a LOT like Treize) appeared! He listened to the boys' conversation (Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei had nooo clue that they were being eavesdropped on).

"Eeeeep!" Quatre exclaimed as he stared at the Treize-look-alike in horror. His green eyes widened and he quickly edged away.

"I WILL GRANT YOU THESE THREE WISHES," the genie said *LOUDLY* after they had finished their conversation.

Surprised, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei turned around to see who had spoken (bellowed, more like it!).

"Who's _that_?" Duo asked, pointing to the genie.

"I am Treazam. I am the genie of the lamp. I grant my masters three wishes."

"Cool!" Duo said, rubbing his hands together. "When do we get our wishes?"

Giving Duo a withering look, Treazam said, "You have already made them, O Stupid One."

"You mean you were listening to our conversation, just now?" Heero asked.

"Of course, O Wise One," Treazam replied.

"Why does _Heero_ get to be O Wise One, and _I _get to be O Stupid One?" Duo grumbled to Wufei.

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he can see what you can't?" he replied innocently.

Duo, annoyed, made a face at Wufei.

Interrupting their fight, Treazam said, "And here are your three wishes. One and Two: with this machine *a TV remote control type machine appeared in the air and landed on Duo's head*, you can travel from show to show. And the Third wish: you will become the main characters in that series until you switch to a different show."

"Cool!" Duo said as he rubbed his head.

With that, Treazam gave them a regal bow and poof!, disappeared.

Looking at the lamp, Quatre said, "Wow...I never knew we kept these types of things in the family..."

Duo ignored Quatre and picked up the control.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, then his face lit up. "I know! We'll call it the-genie-Treazam's-show-time-space-warper-TVshow-traveling-character-playing-machine-thingy!"

The others blinked at Duo.

He smiled, then said, "The Show Warper for short."

Turning towards the TV, he randomly pushed a number.

  
  


Meanwhile, in the real world........

  
  


"I'm so glad that your mom is letting me spend the night, Bree," Ami said.

"My family loves having you over, Ami!" Bree replied, grinning at her 'bestest' friend.

They both got into comfortable positions, waiting for Gundam Wing to come on.

Suddenly, the five Gundam pilots form Gundam Wing appeared in Bree's living room.

"Wow...." Ami said.

"Cool!" Bree added.

"Um...where are we?" Duo asked the other four Gundam pilots as he scratched his head, puzzled.

"DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ami screamed, jumping down from the couch and dancing around her *favorite* Bishonen.

"You're the BEST!!!!!! You're my FAVORITE character in Gundam Wing! You're the COOLEST!!!!! The Deathscythe Gundam is the best Gundam ever made! *she said this as she ignored Heero, Wufei, and Bree's glares* Wherever you're going, please take me with you!!"

"Somewhere far away from Relena, please," Bree added.

The boys and Ami snickered. They, too, thought that Relena was weird, psychotic, and annnoying.

"I like them. Can we **_please_** take them with us, Heero?" Quatre begged.

"Sure, if they want to come,"Heero replied, shrugging.

"Yes!! We want to go! I'm Ami, and this is my 'bestest' friend, Bree."

With two new companions added to the group, Duo turned towards the TV and pushed another button.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Ummmmmm..........where are we?" Ami asked as she stared around in awe.

Bree looked around and saw that landscape looked familiar. "I think...." she began and turned towards the boys. They were turning into characters from the series they were in. Bree and Ami started snickering when the transformation was complete.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked.

"I was right," Bree replied. "We're in Mysterious Play."

"How do you know that?" Trowa asked, looking puzzled.

Ami dug into her pockets and handed them a mirror.

And..........

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" the boys screamed.

Quatre was Nuriko.

"I'm........I'm.......I'm gay....*whimper*......"

Trowa was Yui.

"I'm a blonde! How degrading!" 

Heero was Hotohori.

"I look like a woman! What is it with this guy and HAIR??!!"

Duo was Tomahome.

And Wufei.......well, he was.....Miaka.

"What happened to my braid??!!"

"I'M A WOMAN!!!!! MY PRIDE!!!"

Snickering, Bree said, "In Mysterious Play, Tomahome *points to Duo* and Miaka *points to Wufei* are in lo~ve........"

Duo and Wufei looked at each other.

Then.....

"TURN IT!!!!"

Duo quickly pushed a button on the show hopper.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"We're in Pokemon!" Ami exclaimed after she had looked around.

"And...." she giggled, "Duo, you're Brock. Quatre, you're Misty. Trowa, you're James. And Heero, you're Ash."

"Who am _I_??" Wufei asked, worried.

"You're......you're........."Ami was laughing hard now. "You're........you're.........."

"PIKACHU!!!!!!!" Bree finished.

Ami and Bree collapsed against each other, laughing hard.

"How cute!!" Quatre exclaimed.

Even Heero (who NEVER shows ANY emotion) was snickering.

All of a sudden, a girl with long, weird pink hair jumped out of the bushes.

"Where's that talking kitty cat?" Quatre asked, looking around. (He wanted to catch it..)

"Pikachu!!! We've got you _now_!!"the weird girl with pink hair yelled, ignoring Quatre. "Go, Arbok!!"

She threw a Poke Ball...............and it hit Heero on the head.

"OWWWWW!!! That HURT!!" he yelled.

"So what, twerp?" Jessie taunted.

I'll show her, Heero thought, reaching for his gun.

It wasn't there. Instead, he had.........Poke Balls.

He smirked.

Heero chose one and yelled, "Charizard, go!!"

Jessie's eyes widened and she ran off, screaming, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!!"

Wufei turned to Duo and said, "Pika-pika. Pi. Pikachu. Chu. Pikachu." Translation: Can we please go _now_??

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Where are we now??" Quatre asked, fear in his voice.

Ami looked around and then she looked at Bree. Bree nodded her head. "We're in Thunder Cats," Ami said.

At that moment, the boys started to turn into the show's characters.

"Yup, we're right," Bree said to Ami, grinning evilly.

"Why don't the girls ever change??" Wufei complained to Trowa, pouting.

And, for the first time, the girls started to change!! *gasp....bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? grin*

"I'm scared to look.....who am I?" Ami asked Bree, a look of intense fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Ami. You're Pumara. She's cool," Bree soothed, grinning at her friend's fright.

"Thank God I'm not something stupid." With a glance at Wufei, Ami said, "Like Pikachu...."

"Who am I??" Bree asked Ami, interested.

"You look like a cheetah," Ami replied, looking on in interest at Bree's black spots. "You look cool!"

"Oh, okay, Ami-chan. That means I'm Cheetara."

"But who are WE???" Duo yelled.

"I'm not that familiar with Thunder Cats," Ami said, a sweatdrop forming as she grinned shakily at Duo.

"But I am..." Bree replied, looking at Duo and his desperate look out of the corner of her eye. She covered a grin with one hand when he turned desperately towards her.

"SO WHO ARE WE?????!!!!!!!" Duo yelled louder.

"Ummmmmmmmmm.................let's see..........Duo is Liono........Panthra is Trowa.........Quatre is Wiley Cat.................and Heero is Tigra," Bree said, answering Duo's *loud* question.

"But who am I??" Wufei asked.

Bree snickered. "You're Wiley Kit," she answered.

"Is he a good character?" Wufei asked, looking worriedly at Bree.

"SHE is Wiley Cat's twin sister. The twins are known as the 'Thunder Kittens.'"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Why do I always get the stupid characters???!!!" Wufei screamed.

"Who's the leader in this show?" Trowa asked, ignoring Wufei's melodramatics.

"Duo's Liono, and Liono's the leader. He's the Lord of the Thunder Cats," Bree said, thinking for a minute.

Duo smirked.

Just then, someone stepped out of the brush.

"Thunder Cats! Thunder Kittens! *Wufei glared at this* Give me the Sword of Omens!!" the giant lizard-like person said.

"Hey.......I know who you are!!" Bree exclaimed. "You're the bad guy!! You're Slive! Where's Mum-Ra??"

"I have a sword?? Where is it??" Duo asked as he looked around himself, hyper at the thought that he would FINALLY be able to play with a sharp pointy thing. Oh, sure. He had asked Wu-Wu if he could play with his katana a couple times before, but for some reason, Wufei would never let him borrow it..... Duo shrugged, and continued his search for his *first* sword.

Slive scratched his head, puzzled.

"Ah-ha!!! I found it!" Duo exclaimed when he finally found his *brand new* sword. He then turned to Bree. "How do I make this work??"

"Hmmmm........I think you hold it over your head and yell: Thunder! THUNDER!! THUNDER CATS!!! HOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"COOL!!! I'm gonna try it!! Thunder! THUNDER!!!! THUNDER CATS!!!!!! HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!, a blue lighting bolt appeared and zapped Slive.

"OOOOWWWWW!!!" he yelled as he ran away. "I'll get you one of these day, Thunder Cats!!"

"Mission complete," Heero said monotonously as he watched Slive run away.

Wufei stared at Heero, then said, "Heero......I worry about you..."

"Besides, Duo was the one who completed the mission," Trowa added.

"Yeah, Heero! So......Nyah-nyah!!! Nyah-nyah!!" Duo said, sticking out his tongue at the pilot of Wing Zero.

Seeing that Heero was starting to get mad, Quatre said, "Come on, guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all! Anyways, shouldn't we be going to a different show?"

Agreeing with Quatre, Ami said, "Yeah! I want to see where we end up next!!"

And, with that, Duo pushed another button.

* * *

  
  


The first thing that came out of Ami's mouth was: "Cool! We're in Tenchi in Tokyo!!"

Bree was standing in front of a mirror, and looking at her reflection. "Now THIS is COOL!! I'm Ryoko!!" she said, looking behind her shoulder at herself.

Then she spotted Ami. "Hey! Ami-chan, you're Ayeka!!!!"

"Wow!!" Ami said. Then she giggled. "Duo, you're Mihoshi!"

"I'm a GIRL??!!" Duo exclaimed.

Bree snickered. "Wu-Wu's Sasami!!" she said between snickers.

"WHAT????!!!!" Wufei screamed.

"And," Bree continued, "Trowa's Grandfather, and Quatre's Kiyone."

"Hey!" Duo yelled. "Where's Heero?"

  
  


In Tokyo...................

  
  


"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Heero screamed as he ran from a girl with short black hair.

"Tenchi, wait!!" she called, running after him.

"My name is Heero, NOT Tenchi!!" Heero yelled over his shoulder as he put on a burst of speed.

"Please, Tenchi, wait!! It's Sakuya, remember???!!!"

With another glance behind him, he saw that Sakuya was gaining on him. Heero paled and tried to run even faster.

"DUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!! NOW!!!!"

  
  


Back at the main group....................

  
  


"_This is boring...._"Duo whined, pouting. "I wanna leave!!!"

"You're the one with the machine," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

"YES!!! Let's leave!!! My pride!! Think of my PRIDE!!!!!" Wufei (who was now currently Sasami) cried.

"Well, I would like to know where Heero is," Quatre commented.

"OKAY!!!! Here we go!!" Duo said as he pushed another button.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"WHAT TOOK SO LONG??!!" Heero yelled as he grabbed Duo by the collar and shook him.

"Ummmmm...........where are we??" Trowa asked, interrupting Heero's shaking.

"Yes! I was hoping we would eventually end up here!! This is Ronin Warriors! I LOVE this show!!" Bree exclaimed.

The boys started changing into the characters as she said this. "Look! I'm right!! Let's see............Duo's Rorwin of the Strata, Quatre is Sei of the Torrent, Trowa's Sage of the Halo, Wufei's Kento of Hardrock, and Heero's Ryo of the Wildfire." Bree said.

"So......in this series, you and I aren't anyone?" Ami asked Bree, looking crestfallen.

"It appears so. But, just think. At least being no one is WAY better than being Annubis...and Tulpa! Yuck!!"

A giant head appeared.

"Ronin Warriors," it said.

"Who is THAT???!!" Duo interrupted.

"I AM TULPA!!!!! Now, quiet, Strata--" the head/Tulpa/thing began.

"Who's Strata?" Duo asked.

"You are, Rowin," the head/Tulpa began again.

"Who's Rowin?" Duo interrupted yet again.

"YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled.

"Oh. Okay. I get it now!!"

Heero grabbed the-genie-Treazam's-show-time-space-warper-TV-show-traveling-character-playing-machine-thingy from Duo. Then he pushed the first button he saw.

  
  


*dun dun dun.....* Well.......that's it for now!! I hope that everyone thought that it was funny! Give me about a week, and I'll try to type out the rest! Thanx. Ja ne!


End file.
